


The Light

by BrattyLilCritter



Series: The New Order [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Deserved Better, Ben Solo Lives, Bendemption, Bisexual Finn, Bisexual Poe Dameron, Character Death Fix, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, FinnRose Baby - Freeform, Finnpoe - Freeform, First Time, Fix-It, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Force Sensitivity, Force Soulmates, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Gray Jedi, Happy Ending, Inspired by Music, Jedi, Kissing, Let’s build a lightsaber, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marriage, Married Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Multi, No one is ever really gone, Original Character(s), POV Ben Solo, POV Finn, POV First Person, POV Rey, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Pregnancy, Pregnant Rey (Star Wars), Protective Ben Solo, Redeemed Ben Solo, Redemption, Resurrection, Rey Ships It, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Baby, Reylo wedding, Romance, Second Chances, Smut, Soft Ben Solo, Song Lyrics, Soul Bond, Spoilers, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Stormpilot, The Force, The Force Ships It, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), World Between Worlds, You want a wedding, balance, chewbacca officiates, finnrose - Freeform, no longer solo, original solo child, pregnant Rose, rey doesn’t end up alone in a desert, reylo is strong with this one, the skywalker line will not die, we've got weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrattyLilCritter/pseuds/BrattyLilCritter
Summary: Post-TROS fic. Eventual smut/lemon. REYLO! FinnPoe!I was not happy with the way TROS ended, so I am writing a fix-it fic. Title and some content inspired by the song with the same name by Disturbed.IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE MOVIE, DON'T READ THIS!!!DISCLAIMERAll publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Zorii Bliss/Poe Dameron
Series: The New Order [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609813
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Things that make tros hurt a little less





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick recap of the last few moments on Exegol

_Sometimes darkness_

_Can show you the light_

Disturbed-The Light

**Prologue**

***~Ben’s POV~***

I felt her hand cover mine. I opened my eyes to see her looking at me. She was so beautiful. “Ben.”, she smiled. She reached up to caress my face. Before I knew it, her lips were on mine. It was the most glorious thing I had ever felt. Her lips were soft and warm. When she finally broke away from the kiss, I laughed and smiled at her one last time, as I felt the last bit of life leave my body.

***~Rey’s POV~***

I was dead. I know that. But suddenly, I felt life again. I felt a strong hand on my abdomen, and opened my eyes to see Ben Solo. He was cradling me in his arms, with his hand on my abdomen. I was in shock at first, but then I finally spoke a single word. “Ben.”, I breathed, and smiled at him. I looked at him for a moment before I reached up to caress his face. Then my happiness got the better of me. I pulled him in for a passionate kiss. His lips were softer than I imagined. I never wanted to stop kissing them. But I knew we had to leave Exegol, so I finally released him. He chuckled lightly, smiled at me, and then collapsed. I stared in horror as the only man I ever loved, died in front of me....


	2. Beckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey tries to find Ben through the force. 
> 
> Ben visits his mother in the world between worlds.

**Chapter 1-Beckoning**

_You heard it call as you walked away_

_A voice of calm from within the silence_

_And for what seemed an eternity_

_You waited. Hoping it would call out again_

Disturbed-The Light

***~Rey’s POV~***

I don’t remember how I got to Tattooine. I think my mind and body were on autopilot. Numb. In shock from the events on Exegol. I’m not even sure how long I was there, trying to connect with the force. With Ben. I can’t believe he is gone. I never even got to tell him that I loved him. I feel like a piece of my soul is missing. I guess that is part of being a dyad. 

I sat on the sand dunes by the old Lars homestead. I returned the lightsabers of the Skywalker family to their rightful place. There were no true Skywalkers left anymore. I told the old woman that my name was Skywalker because they were the closest I had to family. I refused to acknowledge my Palpatine ancestry. 

I decided to try one last time to find him through the force. I closed my eyes and cleared my mind. Slow, purposeful breaths. “Be with me.” I reached out into the force. “Be with me.” I felt a twinge of a familiar life force…”Be with me. Please, Ben.” I gave more effort, reaching further. And then I felt it… 

***~Ben’s POV~***

I didn’t know where I was. Was this what it felt like to die? At least I got to feel her lips on mine before we were separated by death. I’m glad I was able to save her. I just wish we would have had more time. But there was nothing I could do now. I was dead and she was not. 

“That’s not exactly true.”, I heard a familiar voice say. I turned to see my mother. But she wasn’t the old woman I had expected. She was young and beautiful. “Mom?” She nodded and pulled me in for a tight hug. “I’ve missed you, Ben.” I felt my own tears fall as I hugged her back. “Mom, I’m so sorry. For everything I did when I was under the influence of the dark side.”” I know. But we don’t have much time, son.””What do you mean? I thought we have all the time in the galaxy.””That’s not quite true. Come, walk with me. I will explain everything.” We walked in this strange land. I don’t even know how to explain the place. It was almost like there was nothingness, but at the same time, everything. My mother told me that I wasn’t exactly dead. “But how could that be? I felt my soul leave my body.””You and Rey are connected. It is a stronger bond than many have ever witnessed. As long as she lives, you cannot truly die. Just as she was not truly dead while you lived.””But I gave my life force to bring her back.”” That’s true, but she was here with me for that short period of time, just as you are now.””Can I get back to her?””Yes, but it will take a lot of skill and concentration on both of your parts.” 

Then I heard it. I heard Rey calling to me through the force. ”Be with me.” I knew she was searching for me. I felt her intent through the bond that we shared. It was almost like she was trying to pull me to her, through the force. I looked at my mother. “What do I need to do?”, I asked, determination in my voice. She smiled at me. “Reach back to her. Feel her through the force.” Then I heard her again, louder and more desperate. ”Be with me. Please, Ben.” I felt her reaching out to me through the force. I used all of my strength to reach back to her. I wanted to join her more than anything. I wanted to hold her in my arms, and kiss away the pain I could feel in her heart. I wanted to tell her how much I loved her. How I always had, from the moment we first explored our bond. I reached out to her, just as she was reaching for me. And then I felt it. It was as if a bolt of lightning struck me square in the chest. But it wasn’t painful. The vision of my mother blurred and everything went dark again. 


	3. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben returns

** Chapter  2 -Return **

_When you think all is forsaken,_

_Listen to me now_

_Hope's not forsaken_

_You need never feel broken again_

Disturbed-The Light

 ***~Rey’s POV~***

”Be with me. Please, Ben.” I gave more effort, reaching further. And then I felt it…That familiar life force. It was stronger now. HE was stronger. I reached out to him, more determined than ever. Then I felt him pull back. Now that I knew he was there, it shouldn’t be as hard to find him. I relaxed my breathing and heart rate and reached for him again. “Ben. Where are you?”. I felt his life force respond before I heard his voice. “Rey. I’m trying to find you. To return to you.” I summoned as much energy I could, reaching for him. A shockwave reverberated through the force, sending me backwards. I don’t know what happened. Then, suddenly his life force was much closer than before. I felt his strong hand on my face. That wasn’t possible, was it? I opened my eyes to see his blushing naked form in front of me. He tried to cover himself from my view as we both blushed. “Well, that was unexpected. I guess I will need to find some clothes.”, he mused. “Are you real?”, I asked in disbelief. “I think so. I feel real.” I reached out, touching his arm. He felt real to me too. I blushed again at the sight of his nakedness. “Then let us look for some clothes.” I stood up and led him towards the Lars homestead. “We might be able to find some old clothes in here.” 

***~Ben’s POV~***

“Ben. Where are you?”, she called. “Rey. I’m trying to find you. To return to you.”I reached out to her, just as she was reaching for me. And then I felt it. It was as if a bolt of lightning struck me square in the chest. But it wasn’t painful.The vision of my mother blurred and everything went dark again. 

When I opened my eyes again, I was standing in front of Rey, naked as the day I was born. I reached out to touch her face, wondering if I was imagining this. Oh, how I wished it was real. I reached down to cover my nakedness. This was embarrassing. I wasn’t ready for her to see me like this. “Well, that was unexpected. I guess I will need to find some clothes.”, I mused. “Are you real?”, She asked. “I think so. I feel real.” She reached out, touching my arm. I felt her relief and joy at my return. I don’t know how it was possible, but I wasn’t going to turn down the chance to spend more time with Rey. She blushed again at the sight of my naked form. “Then let us look for some clothes.” She stood up and led me towards the Lars homestead. “We might be able to find some old clothes in here.” I sure hoped so. As much as I would love to show her everything, it was too soon for that. 


	4. Revived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben search for clothes for Ben

** Chapter 3-Revived **

_And you helped me rediscover_   
_Were the one who resurrected_   
_A man who had died_   
_Your power, it gave me new life_

Disturbed-You're Mine

 ***~Rey’s POV~***

I led Ben to the old Lars homestead, hoping to find some clothes for him. It would be very awkward if he had to continue to walk around naked. Not that it was an unpleasant sight. I blushed at that thought. Thankfully the doors opened, despite the homestead being abandoned for years. We searched the homestead for clothes that would fit Ben, even if only temporarily. I happened to find a trunk with a few items in what I would assume was Luke’s old room. These would have to work for now. I called to Ben, avoiding looking at his nakedness as I handed him the clothes. 

Thankfully he moved to another part of the homestead to get dressed, leaving me to my thoughts. How was it even possible that he was alive....and here...and why was he naked? I hoped the clothes would fit him. He was taller than Luke. And more.... built.... yes, that was the word I was looking for. I tried to block out the image of his naked body, but it was ingrained in my mind.... He was definitely not lacking in any department. I blushed again at that thought. Why was I even thinking about that? 

I heard him clear his throat behind me. I turned to look at him, really look at him for the first time since his return. He looked good in his uncle's clothes. Similar attire to his father, but different at the same time. More earthy. It was then that I noticed for the first time how much he looked like his father. 

I slowly rose from the floor where I had been sitting. I moved in close to him and caressed his face again. He smiled down at me and pulled me closer. Before I knew it, his lips were on mine. The kiss was passionate, but gentle. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck, returning the kiss with equal passion. 

I reluctantly broke away from the kiss. As much as I loved the feeling of his lips on mine, I needed to tell him how I felt. 

***~Ben’s POV~***

I cannot even begin to express my relief when the door to the old homestead popped open. I don’t know what I would have done if we could not find clothes for me. I blushed again at that thought. As much as I eventually wanted Rey to see me like this, this was not the the time or place. We split up and searched for clothes for me. A few moments later, I heard Rey call my name. She was looking through an old trunk of things I can only assume belonged to Uncle Luke. She didn’t look at me as she handed me a pile of clothes. I hoped they would fit. 

I moved to another part of the homestead to get dressed. The clothes were a little tight in ...certain places. But they would do for now. Hopefully she wouldn’t notice my...bulge. I chuckled to myself at that thought. I hope I don’t end up with an erection, or else, I may just bust loose of these pants. Maybe I could find some looser ones elsewhere later. For now, they would have to work. Other than that, the clothes seemed to fit. 

I went back to where I had left Rey. She seemed to be lost in thought. I cleared my throat to let her know I had returned, and that it was safe to look now. She turned and looked me over for a few moments. I wondered what her thoughts were at this moment. She stood up and walked closer to me, reaching up to caress my face. I smiled and pulled her closer. I pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Force, how I wanted to tell her how much I loved her. But this would have to be good enough for now. I felt her wrap her arms around my neck, kissing back with equal passion. I practically melted on the spot. How did this woman have such an effect on me? I had never felt this way about anyone before her. 

I practically whined when she broke the kiss. I wanted to keep kissing her. Kriff, I wanted to do more than just kiss her. But now was not the time for...that. She pulled away and cupped my face in her hands. She looked into my eyes before finally speaking. “Ben. There is something I need to say. I cannot keep it bottled up any longer.” Force, please don’t tell me she doesn’t feel the same. I would die all over again. She made sure I was looking at her before speaking again. “Ben...I love you...I think I always have. From the moment you first offered your hand.” Relief washed over me. And joy. I pulled her close again, kissing her more passionately than ever before. 


	5. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey confess their feelings

** Chapter 4-Mine **

_I knew I could be whole_   
_If you were mine_

Disturbed-You're Mine

 ***~Rey’s POV~***

I reluctantly broke away from the kiss. As much as I loved the feeling of his lips on mine, I needed to tell him how I felt. I heard a small whimper escape from him as I broke the kiss. I wanted to keep kissing him too, but I needed to tell him before anything else happened. Before I got my hopes up that things would progress. I needed to know how he felt, and I needed him to know how I felt. I pulled away and cupped his face in my hands. I looked into his eyes. “Ben. There is something I need to say. I cannot keep it bottled up any longer.” I hoped he felt the same. Kriff, things would be awkward and difficult if he didn’t. I made sure he was paying attention, and looking at me before I finally spoke. “Ben...I love you...I think I always have. From the moment you first offered your hand.” Maybe even before that. I felt him pull me close again as his lips crashed upon mine once again. He didn’t say anything, but the kiss alone was enough to tell me he felt the same. I practically melted in his arms, reveling in the feeling of him. As much as I wanted to hear him say it, this would suffice for now. 

***~Ben’s POV~***

“Ben...I love you...I think I always have. From the moment you first offered your hand.” Relief washed over me. And joy. I pulled her close again, kissing her more passionately than ever before. Force, how I loved this woman. I think I always had as well. From that moment when we first met in the forest on Takodana. I may not have realized it then, but I loved her from that first moment. Maybe because we were equally matched, in many aspects. I didn’t care as to why we fell; I just knew I couldn’t live without her anymore. 

I finally pulled away from the kiss, still holding her tightly. I looked into her eyes and smiled. “And I love you, Rey. “She smiled back at me, caressing my face with her hand. It was then that I remembered something she had said to me in the ruins of the second death star. “I did want to take your hand. Ben’s hand.” I smiled at her again. “Did you mean what you said back on the Death Star?”. She looked confused for a moment. I released my hold on her and stepped back. Her confusion seemed to deepen, until I offered her my hand once more. It had a different meaning this time. I wanted her not as a ruler by my side, but as the woman I would spend the rest of my life with. I wanted her as my bride. “Marry me?”, I said hopefully. She reached out, without hesitation, placing her hand in mine and pulling me back into her arms. She smiled up at me and pulled my lips down to hers once more. I smiled into the kiss. “Is that a yes?”. She nodded and smiled. “Yes, Ben. I will be yours. I already am.” 


	6. Inseparable

** Chapter  5 - Inseparable  **

_If I had my way_

_I'd spend every day right by your side_

_And if I could stop time_

_Believe me, I'd try for you and I_

_And each moment you're gone_

_Is a moment too long in my life_

_So stay right here, right now_

My Darkest Days-Without You 

***~Rey’s POV~***

He pulled away from the kiss and looked into my eyes. I had just confessed my love for him. “And I love you, Rey.” I smiled back at him, caressing his face with my hand. He spoke again, this time asking a question.“Did you mean what you said back on the Death Star?” I was confused. I didn’t remember what he was referring to. He released me and stepped back. He offered his hand to me again. It was then that I realized what he was talking about. “Marry me?”, He asked, hopeful. Without hesitation, I placed my hand in his and pulled him back into my arms. I smiled up at him and pulled him in for another kiss. “Is that a yes?” I nodded and smiled. “Yes, Ben. I will be yours. I already am.” 

As much as I would have loved to stay like this forever, I knew we should return to my friends. I reluctantly pulled away from Ben. “We should get to the Resistance Base.” He nodded in agreement. I didn’t know how I would explain everything to the others. But I hoped they would understand. No matter what happens, I was not leaving Ben’s side. I had just gotten him back, I wasn’t losing him again. 

I led him back to the _Millennium Falcon_ _._ He reached for my hand, holding it as we walked. I heard him laugh to himself. “Why didn’t we just come back here to find me clothes?”, he asked. I blushed. I honestly just didn’t want to be tempted more than I already was. He was a beautiful man. And I had seen plenty as it is. I felt the tingle between my legs grow at the thought of his naked form. “I thought you would want clothes sooner.”, I fibbed. 

***~** **Ben’s** **POV~***

I felt her pull away again. “We should get to the Resistance Base.” I nodded in agreement, knowing many of her friends would not accept me. At least not at first. But I would do my best to get along with them, for her sake. I never wanted to leave her side again. I reached for her hand as we walked back to the ship. She smiled back at me as we held hands and walked. 

I was surprised to see that the ship was actually the _Millennium Falcon_. I smiled, glad that the ship had stayed in the family. Maybe there were some looser pants in my father’s quarters, I laughed. “Why didn’t we just come back here to find me clothes?”, I asked. She blushed. “I thought you would want clothes sooner.” She was just embarrassed to see me naked at this point. I didn’t blame her. I was embarrassed by it too. But hopefully in the not too distant future, that would change. 


	7. Sabers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben makes a new lightsaber

** Chapter  6 - Sabers **

_Put to rest what you thought of me_

_While I clean this slate_

_With the hands of uncertainty_

_So let mercy come and wash away_

_What I've done_

Linkin Park-What I’ve Done 

***~Rey’s POV~***

I plunked down in the pilot’s seat. I could tell that being on the _Millennium Falcon_ was getting to Ben, but he would have to face it eventually. We couldn’t waste any more time if we were going to repair the damage to the galaxy. Damage that he had caused, or at least was done on his orders. It would take a lot of convincing to get Poe and Finn to understand that Ben was no longer Kylo Ren. He had changed. The dark side had lost its grip on him. Finally. 

I had already put us into hyperspace by the time he finally appeared in the cockpit. I noticed his clothing had changed slightly. He must have found some of his father’s clothes. They seemed to fit better. I wondered if it was weird for him to wear clothes that had previously belonged to his father and uncle. 

“So, I guess we are heading to your base?”, he said inquisitively. I nodded. I still didn’t know how I would explain everything to everyone. I felt him put his hand on my shoulder. “We will figure it out.” I just hoped Poe and Finn would behave. “If I get punched, it’s less than I deserve anyway. I have done terrible things. I can only hope to make up for even a portion of what I’ve done.” 

Then a thought struck me. Maybe they would be more likely to accept him if they saw even more change than just his clothes. I pulled the ship out of hyperspace and changed the coordinates. He looked at me quizzically. “Change of plans”, I explained. “We will head to Ilum. You’re going to make a new lightsaber. Maybe that will help convince everyone that you have changed.” 

***~** **Ben’s** **POV~***

We walked aboard my father’s old hunk of junk he called a ship. It was kind of bittersweet to be on board the _Millenium_ _Falcon_ again. Rey headed straight for the cockpit while I lingered in the main area, reliving some old memories, both good and bad. I made my way to my father’s quarters. Maybe I would find some better fitting clothes. I was right. I found some looser pants. Thank the Maker. I didn’t want her to notice how she affected me sometimes. At least not yet. Force, how I wanted her. I felt the pants seemingly tighten at that thought. Down boy, I thought to myself. Thankfully, the erection subsided. 

I walked to the cockpit to find we were already in hyperspace. “So, I guess we are heading to your base?”, I asked. I wasn’t sure how her friends would react to my presence. But we would get through it and I would take whatever punishment they deemed necessary, short of anything that made me leave her side. I could tell she was worried about it too. I placed my hand on her shoulder, reassuring her. “We will figure it out. “If I get punched, it’s less than I deserve anyway. I have done terrible things. I can only hope to make up for even a portion of what I’ve done.” 

Suddenly she reached over and pulled us out of hyperspace. Now I was the one who was confused. “Change of plans”, She explained. “We will head to Ilum. You’re going to make a new lightsaber. Maybe that will help convince everyone that you have changed.” That actually seemed like a good idea to me. I hadn’t even thought about that. But it seemed like a good plan to me. 

We landed near the old kyber caves. I knew the drill. I reached out with the force, searching for the right crystal. It took a little while, but I found it. I harvested the crystal, and brought it back to the ship. Rey had obviously already made her own saber previously, since she was practicing with in when I returned. It had a brilliant yellow hue. I had never seen one that shade before. 

I excused myself to meditate upon the crystal and attune it to myself. I meditated upon it for several hours. When I finally opened my eyes and gazed upon the crystal, I was surprised to find it had a purple hue. I had only ever heard of one other force user with a purple blade, Master Mace Windu. I quickly assembled a housing for it and eagerly brought it to show Rey my new blade. We sparred a little as the ship hurtled in hyperspace towards the Resistance base on Ajan Kloss. 


	8. Reunion

** Chapter 7-Reunion **

_For what I've done_   
_I start again_   
_And whatever pain may come_   
_Today this ends_   
_I'm forgiving what I've done_

Linkin Park-What I’ve Done 

***~Rey’s POV~***

I piloted the _Millenium_ _Falcon_ towards the kyber caves on Ilum. I had already made my own saber, forged from a piece of my old staff. I let Ben go find his crystal. I would practice with my own saber while I waited for him. If anything went wrong, I would feel it. 

He returned soon enough. I left him to do what he needed, to meditate and attune the crystal to his force energy. A few hours later he returned, brandishing a new saber. He seemed pleased with himself. I quickly learned why. His saber was a beautiful hue of amethyst. I had never seen the like. I suppose we both have unique sabers. Only fitting for some of the last force users who knew how to wield the special blades. 

We sparred a little as the ship hurtled in hyperspace towards the Resistance base on Ajan Kloss. I pondered the fact that there were few force users left, at least that I knew personally. Maybe that was what Ben and I could do, now that the First Order was defunct. We could start a new Jedi Temple. No. Not Jedi. Something else. We would figure it out as we went. 

We stopped our sparring match. “I always thought we were pretty evenly matched when it comes to sabers.”, he remarked as he pulled me close again. I could definitely get used to the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around me. I sighed contentedly. I looked up into his eyes as he lowered his lips onto mine again. I would be happy if he never stopped kissing me. I melted into his arms as his tongue ventured to caress my own. His strong arms pulled me closer as he laid more kisses on my neck and collarbone. I moaned softly as I reveled in the feeling of his lips. I felt his kisses deepen with passion. I wanted to give in. But then the computer beeped that we were in range to drop out of hyperspace. I heard him growl in frustration, releasing me reluctantly. 

I reluctantly released him as well. “To be continued?" “Most definitely”, he replied as we made our way to the cockpit. I felt him eye me hungrily. I wanted him too. But now isn’t the time. I pulled the ship out of hyperspace and landed near the base on Ajan Kloss. I saw Finn and Poe near where I was landing. I felt the anxiety rise up in me again as I worried about how they would react to Ben. I felt his hand on my shoulder again. “Don’t worry. All will be resolved in time.” 

***~Ben’s POV~***

We stopped our sparring match. “I always thought we were pretty evenly matched when it comes to sabers.” I pulled her close again, my desire plain. She sighed into my arms. I could tell she enjoyed this as much as I did. She looked up at me longingly as I pulled her in for another passionate kiss. I caressed her tongue with my own. She tasted so good. I pulled her closer, kissing down her neck and collarbone. She moaned softly, which just made my desire even more adamant. Suddenly, the computer beeped, signaling that we had arrived. I growled in frustration at the interruption. 

She released me and wound her way to the cockpit. “To be continued?", she asked. “Most definitely”, I replied, not bothering to hide my desire. I watched her hips sway as she walked in front of me. She was so beautiful. How did I get so lucky to get her love in return? We pulled out of hyperspace. I felt her anxiety as soon as she spotted her friends. I placed my hand on her shoulder, comforting her. “Don’t worry. All will be resolved in time.” 

She sighed. “Might as well get it over with. Let me do the talking, and stay behind me.” “Nonsense.”, I replied. “I am not leaving your side.” I took her hand in mine and kissed it. “We will get through this together.” She sighed. “OK. But still let me do the talking.” I shrugged. We walked hand in hand down the gangplank. Her friends were waiting there at the bottom. Looks of shock covered their faces once they saw me. Rey shot me a look that signaled for me to keep quiet. I nodded as she addressed the group. 

“My friends. I know you are wondering why he is here. But things are not always what they seem. He is not the person you once knew. There is a lot of backstory here. But, long story short, he is no longer Kylo Ren. He is Ben Solo once more.” Poe seemed like he didn’t believe Rey. “He can’t change just like that.”, Poe remarked as I saw him ball up his fist. Finn placed his hand on Poe’s shoulder, trying to calm him. For some reason, Finn seemed to believe Rey about me. It was then that Rey explained about the force bond (not all the details but the general gist). She told them about Exegol and me giving my life for her. “How is he still alive then?”, asked Poe. It was Finn that responded, as if he knew. “The force brought him back. Gave him a second chance.” He eyed me. “And he better earn that." “I still don’t trust him.”, growled Poe. And I didn’t blame him. It was then that Chewie showed up. He saw me, and there was a flash of fur. Before I knew it, he was hugging me tightly. The others saw this, and seemed to relax a little. 


	9. Redemption

** Chapter 8-Redemption **

_Now that we know just who we are_   
_Now that we've finally come this far_   
_I'm ready for one more battle scar_   
_'Cause this is still worth fighting for_

My Darkest Days-Still Worth Fighting For 

***~Ben’s POV~***

I felt her pull away to stand in front of me as she addressed the group. Poe and Finn were clearly upset by the fact that I was there. I didn’t blame them. Rey explained everything. From the force bond we shared, to the events on Exegol; even us being a dyad. I noticed she purposely left out certain parts. But those things, they didn’t need to know. I felt her reach for my hand once more, showing everyone that I wasn’t going anywhere. Suddenly, there was a flash of fur. Before I knew it, I was being hugged tightly by a Wookiee. “I missed you too, Chewie”, I laughed. 

While the rest of the group disbanded, Poe stayed behind, still glaring at me. I could tell he didn’t trust me. If I was him, I wouldn’t trust me either. I noticed his fist was still balled up as he approached me. I would take it like a man. I would resist the urge to fight back. They needed to know that I had truly changed. I felt his fist connect with my jaw. I heard a gasp coming from the direction of the base. Rey ran towards us, Finn in tow, as Poe finally spoke. “That’s only some of what you deserve, you evil bastard!” His eyes burned with hatred and disdain. “POE!”, Rey screamed. “Stop!” I could tell he wanted to do more, but he restrained himself. “You’re lucky that I trust Rey.”, he growled. Finn and Rey finally reached us, Finn pulling Poe back as Rey examined my jaw for permanent damage. She glared at Poe. “I told you, he’s not the same person anymore!” I reached down, taking her hand in mine and caressing it gently. “It’s ok, Rey. He’s right. It’s not even close to what Kylo Ren deserved.” But she was also right. I was no longer Kylo Ren. He died on Kef Bir. Finn held his lover and best friend back, trying his best to convince Poe that I had changed as well. 

***~Finn’s POV~***

I felt that Rey was not alone before she even landed. The force energy I felt coming from her companion felt vaguely familiar, but not at the same time. I couldn’t put my finger on it. The only thing I knew for sure was that they had an extremely strong connection. And that it was a man. She loved this man, I could feel that. And he loved her too. But I could not ascertain who he was. How had I missed the fact that she was in love with someone? Judging from how closely they were bonded, it definitely wasn’t a new connection. So how had I missed it before? 

When they landed, I figured out why the presence seemed slightly familiar. It was Kylo Ren. But he was different. Calmer. More balanced. Less….evil. He was dressed in his father’s clothes. I also noticed he had a new lightsaber hanging from his belt. I only knew it was new because it wasn’t the same cross-hilt design. They walked down the gangplank with their fingers intertwined. I could feel my love, Poe, seething with anger and hatred at the sight of Kylo Ren. 

Rey pulled away from Kylo when she saw Poe’s reaction. She addressed our group, explaining everything. She said they were a bonded pair. A dyad in the force. Whatever that meant. I guess that explains the connection between them. She also told us about Exegol. Apparently he had given his life force to her. “How is he still alive then?”, asked Poe. He had relaxed just a tiny bit. But I could tell he still wanted to kick Kylo Ren’s ass. I answered him. I don’t know how I knew. “The force brought him back. Gave him a second chance. And he better earn that." I eyed Kylo Ren, warning him. “I still don’t trust him.”, growled Poe. And I didn’t blame him. 

Rey reached down and took Ren’s hand in her again. It was then that Chewie showed up. He saw Kylo Ren, and there was a flash of fur. Before We knew it, he was hugging Ren tightly. Maybe he really had changed. Maybe Kylo Ren really was gone and he was Ben Solo again. I would give him the benefit of the doubt, for now. 

The group of us headed back to the base. I didn’t realize at first that Ben and Poe were not with us. It wasn’t until I felt Poe’s anger flare up again, that I looked back. He had just punched Ben in the jaw. Hard. And Ben took it. He didn’t react at all. Rey, on the other hand, gasped and screamed at Poe. She pulled me back towards the _Millennium Falcon_ , where Ben and Poe still were. “POE!”, Rey screamed. “Stop!” I felt his anger, a slow burn. 

We finally reached the area where Ben and Poe were. Poe’s fists were still balled up and his eyes burned with anger and hatred. I held my lover close, trying to calm him, while Rey examined Ben’s jaw. She glared at Poe.” I told you, he’s not the same person anymore!” Ben reached down, taking her hand in his. “It’s ok, Rey. He’s right. It’s not even close to what Kylo Ren deserved.” She was right. He had definitely changed. Now, I just had to calm Poe and convince him that Ben really was different. 


End file.
